gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
WB Kids All-Stars to the Rescue: Ultimate Battle for the Future
|publisher = Sega |distributor = |release date = TBD |genre = Open-world Action-adventure Comedy Sandbox |modes = Single-player Multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = PC Mac PlayStation 4 PlayStation Vita Xbox One Nintendo Switch Nintendo 2DS/3DS iOS Android |media = DVD-ROM (PC and Mac) Blu-ray (PS4 and Xbox One) PSVita Card Cartridge (Nintendo Switch and 2DS/3DS) Mobile Store (iOS and Android) |input = Keyboard (PC and Mac) PlayStation 4 controller PlayStation Move (PS4) Xbox One controller Kinect (Xbox One) Joy-Con (Nintendo Switch) PlayStation Vita Nintendo 2DS/3DS}}WB Kids All-Stars to the Rescue: Ultimate Battle for the Future is an expansion pack for WB Kids All-Stars to the Rescue, being available as a downloadable content (DLC) and also as a separate physical game. The expansion pack marks the inclusion of the Sonic the Hedgehog, WolfBoy and Loonatics Unleashed/Reloaded universes to the game. Synopsis Dr. Eggman is traveling to the past to take over the WarnerVerse and Sonic and his friends must stop him before he does with the help of new friends. Plot In a future not so distant, evil scientist and Mobotropolis' tyrant Dr. Eggman plans to travel into the past in order to take over the WarnerVerse. However, a malfunction leads to him instead open a portal to a planet named Acmetropolis, where General Deuce is planning to defeat the Loonatics and take over the planet. The two team up and go back in time to the 21st century to start their universe domination plan. When the Freedom Fighters and the Loonatics discover the plan, they most follow them into the present day. During their journey, the Freedom Fighters meet their 21st century human counterparts: the Speed of Light, while the Loonatics find their ancestors: the Looney Tunes. The situation ends up worse when present-day criminal masterminds Teary Eyed Bryte and the Brain joined Eggman and Deuce in their plan and the Suppression Squad found a way to get into the WarnerVerse, revealing that there's also opposite counterparts to the WarnerVerse inhabitants. As a result, the two teams most join forces with the present-day heroes to save the universe and defeat, like usual, their arch-nemeses. Characters The expansion pack, besides including the main game characters, it also includes the Sonic the Hedgehog, WolfBoy (in their both original appearance and species and The Adventures of Hero-Man species and personalities) and Loonatics Unleashed/Reloaded characters. Playable characters Note: the voice actors marked with an asterisk (*) mean that the original or current voice actor didn't reprise his role due to their unavailability. The Sonic the Hedgehog characters are voiced by their New Adventures voice actors due to their Studiopolis counterparts being busy. Although Colleen Villard being one of the voice actresses in the game, she doesn't reprise her Tails role due to Daily voicing him. In case of already deceased (similar to the cases of Mel Blanc, Don Messick, Daws Butler, Paul Winchell, Bill Thompson and Joe Alaskey, for example), a replacement voice actor is chosen. Under construction... Non-playable characters Under construction... Antagonists Under construction... Quotes *'Sally:' My name is Sally Acorn and I'm the Princess of Mobius. I came from a distant universe where an evil tyrant has taken over the throne. *'Wakko:' Hello, nurse! (jumps into Sally's arms) Since you're a princess, how yould you like to knight my scepter? *'Yakko:' (blows a kiss to the camera) Goodnight, everybody! *'Sally:' Eww, disgusting. *'Buster:' Wakko, please be nice. She's a guest and we should treat her like a guest, not as a possible love interest. *'Sally:' Thanks... what's your name? *'Buster:' I'm Buster Bunny and this is my girlfriend Babs Bunny. *'Babs:' No relation. ---- *'Bugs:' A chilli dog? Not bad. But it's nothing compared with this (shows Sonic a carrot). *'Sonic:' A carrot? Why is that so special? *'Bugs:' Try one (gives a carrot). It's not the taste that will surprise you, it's what you'll feel. *'Sonic:' Okay. (munches the carrot) Hmmm, not bad. *'Bugs:' I told you so, but try like this: (munches a carrot) ehh, what's up, doc? *'Sonic:' (munches again) Ehh, what's up, doc? *'Bugs:' Perfect. ---- *'Ace:' Bugs, we're from the future. And you're my great-great-great-great... you're getting the idea... grandfather. *'Bugs:' The future? How it looks like? *'Ace:' If we didn't live in a post-apocalyptic world, it would be perfect. *'Daffy:' If you're Bugs' descendant, it means that he's (pointing to Danger Duck) my descendant? *'Danger:' It's true. But I think the perfect future would be something peaceful like... I don't know. *'Slam:' A land of chocolate? *'Scooby:' Mmm, a rand of rhocolate... (starts daydreaming) (in a hommage to the Land of Chocolate sequence from The Simpsons episode Burns Verkaufen der Kraftwerk, Scooby dreams that he's with Shaggy in a land made of chocolate. Then, they start to chase milk chocolate bunnies and they are confronted with chocolate spheres rain, eating it. They arrive to a town, where Scooby takes a bite in a chocolate lamppost and Shaggy takes a bite in a chocolate dog) *'Scooby:' (unamused) Raggy! *'Shaggy:' What's the matter, Scoob? It's chocolate, not a real dog. (Scooby takes a bite at another lamppost before finding a chocolate shop, coming in) *'Scooby:' Wow, rhocolate! Ralf-price! (giggles) (cuts back to them being waken up by the rest of the gang) *'Fred:' Shaggy? Scooby? *'Daphne:' That's okay, Fred. Knowing them very well, they're dreaming about food. ---- *'Scarlett Phoenix:' Who are you, you disgusting dog?! *'Scooby:' Me? *'Scarlett:' Not you... that stupid disgusting dog wearing a blue shirt. *'Wakko:' Wait a minute... is she talking about me? *'Yakko:' Hate to say this, but since she said "disgusting dog wearing a blue shirt", yes, she is. *'Wakko:' (angrily) A girl would say that to me?! Why you... *'Yakko:' (grabbing Wakko) Whoa! Be cool. She could be good after all. *'Dot': I feel the same way. ---- *'Elisha (normal):' You may think I'm cute, which I am, but mess with me, and you'll face the consequences. *'Dot:' Welcome to my world. *'Elisha (normal):' Thanks. Plus... You also don't wanna mess with my boyfriend. *'Dot:' Oooooh... who is your boyfriend? *'Elisha (normal):' WolfBoy. ---- *'George Jetson:' Excuse me, Mrs. Zadavia, my name is George Jetson. I'm from some centuries behind yours, but I'm interested in helping you and the Loonatics. it would be fresh air in my career and (Mr. Spacely appears behind him) I wouldn't have a mean boss like... (gets interrupted) *'Mr. Spacely:' (angrily) Jetson! *'George Jetson:' Oh Mr. Spacely, I didn't see you there. ---- (a pack of Beetle bots surround the heroes) *'Bugs:' What are those things, WolfKid?! *'WolfBoy (normal):' Beetle bots! *'Samurai Jack:' Reminds me of the Beetle Drones that I killed. How many did you kill, WolfBoy? ---- *'Mr. Director:' (Jerry Lewis' voice) Hello, nice funny-looking creatures. *'Yakko:' Uh-oh, it's Mr. Director. *'Knuckles:' Who is Mr. Director? *'Wakko:' Probably the most insane person we ever knew. *'Tails:' Even zanier than you three? ---- *'Dr. Eggman:' Are all Earthlings here stupid? *'Marvin:' Technically, I'm not an Earthlin... (gets interrupted) *'Dr. Eggman:' I wasn't asking. *'Cubot:' Boss, I got an idea. How about to organize a play in order to get Sonic and his friends? *'Yosemite Sam:' That's the stupidest idea I ever heard, you imbecile varmint. *'Orbot:' Actually, it isn't a bad idea at all. It could work. *'Yosemite Sam:' You too?! Those robots are idiots... ---- *'Scarlett:' Oh... who are you, lovely? *'WolfBoy (animal):' Someone has feelings for you, Jack! *'Samurai Jack:' Is it just me? Or that girl is in love with me? *'WolfBoy (animal):' Yes. (robot minions go after Scarlett and Jack) ---- *'Daffy:' Let's see, if I infiltrate into Eggman's HQ as his minion, that egg-shaped idiot will think I'm one of them. And then, when I defeat them, the chipmunk princess would obviously give me a huge reward for my achievements! Woo-hoo! Woo-hoo! Woo-hoo! *'Porky:' (facepalms) I need to get another b-b-b-best friend. ---- (Orbot and Cubot are chasing Amy and Sally in New Bark City, while Lola, Babs and Dot are protecting them) *'Orbot:' Stop that rabbit woman! (they enter in Linda Doggie's minivan) *'Linda:' Mrs. Bunny, what are you doing in my minivan? *'Lola:' Hi Linda, these are Amy and Sally. Amy and Sally, this is Linda. They're... from Europe. And of course, you already know Babs and Dot. *'Linda:' That doesn't explain why you are here. *'Lola:' I need you to run away from these two robots. *'Linda:' But why? *'Lola:' It wasn't a question! (hears Bohemian Like You by The Dandy Warhols on the radio and changes her mood) Ooh, I love this song, put it higher. ---- (Sonic and Tails are with Bugs and Daffy at Professor Utonium's house) *'Newscaster (on TV):' The streets of Townsville are under attack at this moment and, how it seems to be, the responsible is a cyborg from the future (a shadow of Metal Sonic appears). For now, there's no sign of the Powerpuff Girls. *'Daffy:' Hey, I recognize that shadow, it's Zach Galifianakis. *'Bugs:' Daffy, there's no chance of Zach Galifianakis being at this moment in Townsville. *'Tails:' Uh-oh. He said a cyborg, right? It means it only can be Metal Sonic. *'Sonic:' It seems I have to save the day again (prepares to go away). *'Utonium:' Not so fast, Sonic. Going there right now would be too dangerous. The best we should do is analyze his weaknesses and then go into action. *'Daffy:' Yes, I agree with the poindexter. *'Utonium:' (unamused) Daffy, calling me a poindexter is highly offensive. ---- (the Powerpuff Girls are fighting against the Powerpunk Girls) *'Blossom:' Girls, this is useless. They have the same powers as us. *'Buttercup:' Don't worry, sis. You know how it would end. Like usual, we defeat the villain and save the day. *'Bubbles:' Buttercup is right. Even the most powerful villain we can defeat as a team. ---- (Mojo Jojo comes in with a tank) *'Mojo:' I was waiting since I fought the Powerpuff Girls for the first time for this. (he plays Ride of the Valkyries on his iPod, but quickly changes to Waterloo by ABBA) *'Mojo:' (surprised) What the... (Eli comes in) *'Eli:' Sorry, I must had recorded over it. (Mojo looks at him with certain disdain) ---- *'Wakko': (seeing Hot) Hello, evil alternate version of my sister! (jumps into her arms) Want to learn about the birds and the bees? *'Yakko': (blows a kiss to the camera) Goodnight, everybody! *'Maddo': (angrily) I don't want to go to bed! (starts beating Yakko up) *'Yakko': (angrily) Knock it off! And Wakko, are you out of your mind? I know she's from other universe, but it's still committing "you know what"-cest. ---- *'Eggman:' Finally, the seven Chaos Emeralds are under my hands. No one can... (Daffy takes them) What the... *'Daffy:' (pushing him down into the Egg Mobile) It's mine, you understand? Mine! All mine! Get back in there! Down, down, down! Go, go, go! Mine, mine, mine! (laughs maniacally) *'Sonic:' Daffy, watch out! That thing is too dangerous when in the wrong hands! *'Daffy:' Sure thing, hedgehog. I'll give you this back to... (the emeralds start generating chaos energy) What is happening? *'Bugs:' Oh no, that can't be good (he and Sonic catch Daffy and they achieve the super transformation). Ooh, shiny. I look just like one of the Super Warriors of that Toonami show (the Dragon Ball franchise). *'Sonic:' Why can't we mention the name? *'Daffy:' Copyright reasons. Tropes *'Crossover' - The game joins some of Warner Bros.' most important animation franchises (including the ones from Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network) with WolfBoy and Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog. *'Denser and Wackier' - In contrast with other Sonic media, the characters in the game have a more comedic tone. *'Funny Animal' - Since it's a Warner Bros. game based on its cartoon franchises, this trope is obviously present. *'Getting Crap Past the Radar' - Despite being oriented to children and teens, some comedy present here is actually more adult than expected, albeit hidden. In Yakko's words, goodnight, everybody. *'Hypocritical Humor' - In one scene, Sally declines Cream's help with the argument of being too young, but takes Dot with her for a mission (in the game, Cream is older than her standard counterpart, being 9 years old, one year younger than Dot). *'Large Ham' - Daffy Duck and Dr. Eggman are the Troper Kings in the game. *'Loads of Loads of Characters' - Being a crossover game, it's completely normal. *'Older Than They Look' - The Tiny Toon Adventures characters look like children, but they're already pre-teens. Same with Yakko and Wakko Warner. *'Screw This, I'm Outta Here!' - Daffy and his descendant Danger Duck prefer to give up when they see Acme Acres under Deuce's domination. *'Smarter Than You Look' - Despite some of his stupidity, Daffy is actually smart enough to outsmart his enemies. *'Younger Than They Look' - The Mystery Inc. gang look like young adults, but they are actually teenagers. The Freedom Fighters were also mistakened as being older. Under construction... Locations Besides the locations already included in the main game, the expansion pack adds new locations. ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' universe *Mobius **Mobotropolis **Knothole Under construction... Gameplay The gameplay is a mix between the gameplay of the main game and the Sonic the Hedgehog series gameplay, adopting some of its more iconic elements like the use of rings. Production Development Writing Music The soundtrack for the game was composed by veteran composers Walter Murphy, Lorne Balfe and Ron Jones, being distinctive with two soundtracks: one based on the ones from Warner Bros. animated productions (mainly the ones from Looney Tunes and Hanna-Barbera shows) and another based on the ones from the Collin the Speedy Boy, Sonic the Hedgehog and WolfBoy series. Rating Like the main game, the game is rated E10+ in North America and PEGI 7 in Europe (PEGI 6 in Portugal). Notes/Trivia *The Sonic the Hedgehog characters are the only guest characters in the game. **Warner Bros. doesn't really own WolfBoy, but the show WolfBoy: Reloaded and The WolfBoy segment of The Adventures of Hero-Man are produced by/aired on Time Warner-owned properties. *Aubrey's animal counterpart doesn't make an appearance, but she does appear as a sidekick. *This is the first and only game using adult show characters. *There are Anti-Mobius versions of heroes and villains. *In addition to the Anti-Mobius counterparts to the Sonic characters, some Moebius counterparts for the Warner Bros., Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network characters were created exclusively for the game, sharing their voice actors with their standard counterparts. These characters are considered non-canon, including: **'Blake Bunny' (Anti-Bugs Bunny): TBD. Unlike his Mid-Atlantic accent, he speaks with a Miami accent. **'TBD' (Anti-Lola Bunny): TBD. Unlike her, she's a complete Mary Sue, even more tomboyish and even more aggressive. **'Dusty Duck' (Anti-Daffy Duck): TBD. Unlike him, he's totally insane and completely more aggressive. **'Professor Porky' (Anti-Porky Pig): TBD **'Elmer Bunny' (Anti-Elmer Fudd): Unlike him, he thinks he is a rabbit, based on the Looney Tunes short . **'Crusher and Bads Bunny' (Anti-Buster and Babs Bunny): two rabbits that are the exact opposite of Buster and Babs Bunny. Unlike them, they don't care about innocent people and they aren't funny. **'Maddo, Saddo and Hot Warner' (Anti-Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner): an evil and even more annoying version of the Warners. Unlike them, Maddo is always mad, Saddo is always sad and Hot is a dog-like version of Hello Nurse. **'Creapazoid' (Anti-Freakazoid): a super-villain. Unlike him, his secret identity is a jock and a bully. **'Doctor Bunnicula' (Anti-Bunnicula): an evil mad scientist. Unlike Bunnicula, he speaks proper English with a menacing voice. **'Dark Collin' (Anti-Collin the Speedy Boy): unlike him, he is cold-hearted and is black/gray. **'Dark WolfBoy' (Anti-WolfBoy): unlike him, he does the opposite of what the normal WolfBoy does. **'Sdooby-Doo' (Anti-Scooby-Doo): TBD. Unlike him, he speaks words with a "D" instead of an "R". **'Shammy Rogers' (Anti-Shaggy Rogers): TBD. Unlike him, he is super brave and mean. **'Federline Flintzone' (Anti-Fred Flintstone): TBD **'Brainy Rumble' (Anti-Barney Rubble): a male wrestler who is Federline's best friend and unlike him, he is super brave and strong. **'Berserk, Brat and Brute' (Anti-Blossom, Anti-Bubbles and Anti-Buttercup): the Powerpunk Girls, being the few ones created previously. **'Oppressor Plutonium' (Anti-Professor Utonium): the creator of the Powerpunk Girls, being one of the few ones created previously. Category:Video games Category:Crossover video games Category:WB Kids Category:Warner Bros. Category:Avalanche Software Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Sega Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:WolfBoy Category:Loonatics Unleashed Category:WB Kids All-Stars to the Rescue Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo 2DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas